Repine
by Ryuukyu
Summary: Ketika Sanghyuk baru saja mengecap rasa manis akan perasaan bernama cinta, ia juga harus menelan pil pahit atas cintanya yang tak terbalas. VIXX, (oneside) Leohyuk, LR.


**REPINE**

By Ryuukyu

.

.

 **A (one-side) Leohyuk Fanfiction**

 **Genre:** Romance, Angst

 **Rating:** K

 **Happy reading~**

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sanghyuk mencuri pandang pada Taekwoon.

Sanghyuk dapat melihat bagaimana Taekwoon tersenyum ketika sedang membaca sesuatu pada layar ponsel miliknya, bagaimana alisnya tertaut ketika tengah memikirkan nasib sang tokoh utama dari film yang ditontonnya, atau bagaimana air mukanya berubah merengut ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Ia tak bisa mengingat sejak kapan rutinitas 'mencuri-pandang-pada-Taekwoon' ini dilakukan, tetapi entah bagaimana hal ini menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari, di kala senggang (dan ketika Taekwoon tidak sedang memperhatikannya). Jikalau tertangkap basah, Sanghyuk akan segera mengelak dan memberikan berbagai alasan pada Taekwoon.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Sanghyuk juga merasakan getaran aneh dalam dirinya ketika jemarinya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Taekwoon, atau sekadar melakukan _skinship_ seperti memeluk, menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh, atau bahkan hanya dengan satu tatapan dari seorang Jung Taekwoon sudah mampu membuat Sanghyuk merasa di awang-awang.

Ketika Sanghyuk bercerita akan masalah yang ia hadapi pada Hongbin, lelaki penyandang nama Lee tersebut hanya tertawa kecil selagi berkata,

"Itu namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta, Han Sanghyuk."

oOo

Sanghyuk mencintai Taekwoon.

Begitulah konklusi yang dikemukakan Hongbin padanya tempo hari. Tentu saja pada awalnya Sanghyuk menolak mentah-mentah. Tidak mungkin ia memiliki perasaan berlebih pada hyung nomor duanya tersebut.

Sanghyuk pikir bahwa mungkin saja perasaan yang ia rasakan saat itu hanya berupa suka semata, yang mana merupakan hasil manifestasi dari curahan kasih sayang yang Taekwoon berikan pada dirinya, mengingat bahwa Sanghyuk merupakan anggota termuda dari VIXX. Jadi wajar saja jika hyungnya yang satu ini memanjakan dirinya, sebagaimana para hyungnya yang lain.

Ya, mungkin saja perasaan ini akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ternyata, ia keliru.

Bukannya menghilang, justru perasaan itu semakin kuat seiring waktu bergulir. Setiap kali Sanghyuk bersama dengan Taekwoon, ia semakin dibuat jatuh cinta. Entah itu karena sifatnya, senyumannya, segalanya.

Sehingga hal ini berefek pada tingkah lakunya di sekitar pemuda tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Sanghyuk selalu menaruh perhatian yang lebih pada Taekwoon.

Setiap hari, setidaknya Sanghyuk akan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Taekwoon, entah itu hanya berisi sapaan ataupun ucapan semangat yang ditunjukan untuk Taekwoon. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sanghyuk semakin gencar menyentuh Taekwoon, dengan dalih _fanservice_ untuk para fans mereka, dan menyebabkan Hongbin tertawa karenanya ("Tidak mungkin kau mau melakukan hal ini hanya demi fanservice, Hyukkie. Kau ini 'kan paling tidak suka dengan itu~").

Tentu ia bisa saja langsung menyatakan seluruh perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam pada Taekwoon. Namun, sekali lagi realita menamparnya dengan keras.

Karena, pada kenyataannya, Taekwoon mencintai Wonshik.

Bagaimana ia tahu? Cukup menyakitkan, bisa dibilang.

Malam itu, Hakyeon menyuruh Sanghyuk untuk menyuruh Wonshik agar keluar dari studio musik miliknya, karena sang rapper berhati lembut itu sudah mengurung diri terlalu lama. Dengan sedikit gerutuan dan _chop neck_ oleh Leader Cha, pada akhirnya Sanghyuk menuruti permintaan Hakyeon.

Langkah demi langkah ia ambil. Semakin dekat, indra pendengarannya tiba-tiba menangkap suara samar-samar dari balik studio, terdengar seperti dua orang yang sedang mengobrol. Mulanya ia tidak mengindahkan, berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasinya semata. Namun ketika Sanghyuk tiba di depan studio, tanpa pikir panjang Sanghyuk lantas membuka pintunya, dan—

"Hyung, a—"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Wonshik-ah."

—mendapati Taekwoon yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Wonshik, wajahnya bersemu merah selagi dirinya membalas perasaan Wonshik.

Saat itu juga, Sanghyuk merasakan dunianya hancur berkeping-keping.

oOo

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan ketika kau mengetahui bahwa orang yang selama ini kau cintai bersama dengan orang lain. Seakan-akan tubuhmu tertusuk oleh beragam pedang tak kasat mata. Setidaknya, itulah yang Sanghyuk rasakan ketika melihat Wonshik dan Taekwoon bersama.

Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menjabarkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihat Taekwoon dan Wonshik sedang bermesraan di ruang tengah. Manik hazelnya jelas melihat bagaimana Taekwoon menyuapi Wonshik dengan cinta memenuhi bola matanya dan bagaimana Wonshik tertawa karena gerutuan yang dihasilkan Taekwoon karena candaan Wonshik.

Canda dan tawa terdengar, namun tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan luka yang tertoreh dalam hati. Setiap malam, Sanghyuk menangis dalam hati, berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana semata, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menghilang dan mungkin semua akan kembali normal.

Nyatanya, harapan Sanghyuk hanyalah salah satu dari harapan semu lain yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

Oleh karena itu, Sanghyuk pun berusaha untuk memendam perasaan cintanya dengan cara menjauhkan diri dari Taekwoon. Awalnya, semua berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa lelaki penyandang marga Han tersebut menarik diri dari lelaki bermata kucing—mungkin Hongbin pengecualian, karena hanya lelaki itulah yang mengetahui alasan mengapa Sanghyuk melakukan hal ini.

oOo

Pertama kali Sanghyuk mengetahui bahwa ajalnya sudah dekat adalah ketika dia dan Jaehwan sedang menonton televisi. Kala itu, anime One Piece sedang tayang di salah satu channel di televisi. Sanghyuk yang biasanya sangat bersemangat untuk menonton pada hari itu terlihat tidak peduli, bahkan acara tersebut tak dilirik sedikit pun oleh Sanghyuk, berbeda dengan Jaehwan yang sangat terfokus pada acara yang sedang ditayangkan.

Pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain. Sedang memikirkan entah apa, yang pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Taekwoon. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar mencoba untuk tidak lagi memikirkan Taekwoon. Lelaki itu sudah ada yang punya, terlebih kekasihnya merupakan teman se-grup mereka.

Sanghyuk tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Wonshik menjadi renggang.

Di saat itulah, Sanghyuk merasakan sesuatu mengendap dalam tenggorokannya.

Seketika, udara disekitarnya seakan-akan mencekik dirinya, memberi tanda pada sang teruna untuk segera mengeluarkan benda apa pun yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Jadi, dia melakukannya.

Meninggalkan Jaehwan seorang diri di ruangan, dengan ekspresi melongo melihat dirinya yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi layaknya orang yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Sanghyuk mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan langsung terbatuk-batuk, memuntahkan sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya pada wastafel.

Kedua matanya seketika membulat kaget. Tidak, dia tidak memikirkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Melainkan sebuah kelopak bunga kecil berwarna kuning lah yang menyerap seluruh atensinya.

oOo

Tidak salah lagi, apa yang dimuntahkannya pagi itu benar-benar sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna kuning. Ekspresi tak percaya kentara sekali pada raut wajahnya, sorot matanya tertuju pada kelopak bunga yang berada di tangannya. Sanghyuk tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah memakan bunga. Jadi, bagaimana dia bisa memuntahkan kelopak bunga seperti ini?

Barulah setelah _surfing_ di dalam internet, ia menemukan jawabannya.

Wabah Hanahaki.

Sebuah penyakit yang menyerang saluran pernapasan, dimana tenggorokan si penderita akan dipenuhi oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga hingga akhirnya mati karenanya. Penyebabnya? Tidak lain tidak bukan karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bukan rahasia umum bahwa Sanghyuk menyukai animasi dari negeri sakura tersebut, tetapi kalau penyakitnya? Tidak, terimakasih. Sudah cukup hidupnya dibuat menyedihkan karena kehidupan cintanya, sekarang ditambah dengan ini.

Sanghyuk mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini tidak nyata, bahwa dirinya tidak terkena penyakit fiksional yang seringkali muncul di dalam novel maupun fanfiksi para penggemarnya. Tidak, secara logika sangat mustahil bagi tumbuhan, apalagi sebuah bunga, untuk tumbuh di dalam paru-paru manusia.

Lagipula, apa-apaan itu? Penyakit yang disebabkan karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Jangan bercanda.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayainya, apalagi ketika tiba-tiba saja ia kembali terbatuk-batuk cukup hebat dan dua kelopak bunga pun keluar dari mulutnya. Mau tak mau Sanghyuk harus menerima keadaan bahwa dirinya berada di ambang kematian karena cintanya.

Namun, setidaknya Sanghyuk tahu satu hal.

Bahwa Taekwoon benar-benar tidak mencintainya, sebagaimana ia mencintai si pemuda.

oOo

Dokter bilang ada dua cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Pertama, dengan operasi yang bertujuan untuk mengangkat bunga dari paru-parunya. Cara ini memang kedengarannya simpel dan yang paling disarankan, tetapi dengan mencabut bunga tersebut dari paru-parunya, maka cintanya juga akan lenyap.

Sanghyuk tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Cara kedua yaitu jika cintanya terbalaskan. Ah, tetapi rasanya mustahil. Taekwoon sudah mencintai Wonshik, jadi tidak mungkin jika lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja mencintai dirinya begitu saja.

Maka, pada akhirnya Sanghyuk mengambil jalan ketiga. Yaitu membiarkan dirinya mati bersama dengan bunga yang tumbuh di dalam paru-parunya. Biarkan saja ini sebagai pertanda akan cinta tulus yang Sanghyuk miliki untuk taekwoon. Ia rela, sekalipun jika nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

Minggu pertama, orang-orang masih belum meny5adari akan penyakit yang Sanghyuk derita, sekali pun jika Sanghyuk terlihat mondar-mandir balik ke kamar mandi. Mereka menganggap bahwa mungkin saja Sanghyuk gugup, karena saat itu ia sedang menyiapkan konser solonya.

Minggu kedua dan frekuensi batuknya semakin singkat saja. Para hyungnya sudah mulai curiga, termasuk Hakyeon. Pemuda itu bahkan sering menanyakan pada Sanghyuk apakah dia baik-baik saja, meskipun Sanghyuk mengelak kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia tahu jika Hakyeon sampai mengetahui akan hal ini, pemuda itu pasti akan memaksanya untuk melakukan operasi.

Hari terus berlanjut. Dadanya semakin lama terasa semakin sakit, pun napasnya mulai terasa tersendat-sendat. Kelopak bunga yang ia muntahkan kini semakin bertambah saja, pun darah yang menyertai semakin banyak. Hanya tinggal waktu saja sampai ada orang yang akan mengetahui akan kondisinya.

Dan Hongbin adalah orang pertama yang memergoki Sanghyuk memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak berwarna kuning itu.

oOo

"Sanghyuk?"

Hongbin mengernyit heran. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sanghyuk permisi untuk pergi ke toilet. Tentu saja lelaki bermarga Lee itu curiga, manalagi jika diingat-ingat kembali, akhir-akhir ini Sanghyuk sering sekali pergi ke kamar mandi.

Apalagi sejak kejadian itu…

Sungguh, pemuda kelahiran '93 ini mengasihani maknae grup mereka. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia menjadi Sanghyuk. Harus menahan perasaannya ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama dengan orang lain.

Si pemuda Lee pun lalu berinisiatif untuk menyusul Sanghyuk ke kamar mandi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai kemungkinan mengenai penyebab akan rutinnya Sanghyuk mengunjungi toilet. Mulai dari menonton anime secara sembunyi-sembunyi hingga mengonsumsi obat terlarang.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hongbin menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Semoga saja hal itu tidak terjadi. Jangan sampai.

Sesampainya di depan pintu toilet, Hongbin langsung saja masuk.

Dan kelihatannya si pemuda Lee tidak siap untuk melihat keadaan Sanghyuk yang sesungguhnya.

Mulut yang berdarah dengan berbagai petal memenuhi wastafel bukanlah salah satu pemandangan yang Hongbin bayangkan. Malah sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Panik tentu saja dirasakan oleh Hongbin. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri Sanghyuk yang berusaha untuk mengelap sisa-sisa darah di bibirnya.

"Sanghyuk, kau sakit? Dan … dan kenapa bisa ada kelopak bunga disini?" Tanya Hongbin berturut-turut, tangannya kini mencengkram kedua lengan si pemuda erat. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam membisu. Tiba-tiba lantai menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menarik untuk ditatapi.

Keadaan toilet kala itu sedang sepi dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di dalamnya. Hongbin sedikit bersyukur karena ini.

Mendapati Sanghyuk yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Hongbin pun geram. Geram karena ia tahu betul apa yang menyebabkan Sanghyuk memuntahkan kelopak bunga seperti itu. Hanahaki. Namun, Hongbin tahu bahwa kekerasan bukanlah solusi yang dibutuhkan. Jadi ia menarik napas, kemudian kembali menatap Sanghyuk lekat-lekat.

"Siapa, Sanghyuk?" Sanghyuk masih tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau.

Kesunyian sempat menyelimuti keduanya. Bisa dirasakan atmosfer disekitar mereka menjadi berat, sebelum Hongbin kembali bersua.

"Apakah itu Taekwoon-hyung?"

Dan Sanghyuk hanya mengangguk lemah.

oOo

Sanghyuk sedikit bersyukur bahwa Hongbin berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan masalah ini terhadap yang lain, dengan catatan bahwa Sanghyuk harus segera melakukan operasi pengangkatan bunga dalam waktu 3 hari. Tentu Sanghyuk sedikit memprotes, tetap lebih baik begitu daripada Hongbin malah tidak jadi.

Namun, yang Hongbin tidak ketahui bahwa sehari setelah itu, Sanghyuk kabur dari dorm.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hakyeon dan yang lainnya kalang kabut. Pertanyaan yang sama tercetak dalam benak semua orang; mengapa Sanghyuk memutuskan untuk pergi tiba-tiba?

Telepon tidak dianggat, ponselnya tidak dapat dilacak keberadaannya. Seolah-olah Sanghyuk lenyap ditelan bumi.

Di sudut ruangan, Hongbin melihat semuanya. Ia melihat bagaimana Hakyeon yang kebingungan selagi terus menelepon nomor ponsel Sanghyuk untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaehwan yang sedang berusaha untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sanghyuk terakhir kali, Taekwoon dan Wonshik pun demikian. Dadanya terasa terenyuh melihat bagaimana para hyung berusaha untuk menghubungi anggota termuda mereka tanpa tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Haruskah ia…?

Pikirannya terang-terangan menolak. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sanghyuk untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, hati kecilnya berkata sebaliknya.

Pada akhirnya Hongbin memutuskan untuk memberitahukan keadaan Sanghyuk, mengenai sang maknae yang mengidap Hanahaki; kapan ia mulai mengidap, serta dampak yang diakibatkan oleh penyakit tersebut. Namun, Hongbin juga paham bahwa Sanghyuk tidak ingin Taekwoon tahu bahwa pemuda itulah biang masalahnya. Jadi, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Sanghyuk jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis.

Tentu Hongbin mendapatkan 'ceramahan' dari Hakyeon usai menjelaskan hal tersebut karena baru saja mengatakan hal sepenting ini sekarang.

Begitulah bagaimana VIXX mencari keberadaan maknae mereka selama 5 hari penuh.

oOo

Di sebuah motel di pinggir kota, Sanghyuk merebahkan diri. Iris kecokelatannya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. 3 hari, itulah yang dijanjikan oleh Hongbin. 3 hari agar ia segera melakukan operasi. 3 hari dan semuanya cintanya pada Taekwoon lenyap bersamaan dengan bunga yang bersarang di dada.

Tidak, itu rasanya tidak benar.

Sanghyuk tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya. Tapi juga ia tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk menyingkir agar bisa mati dengan tenang. Agar ia bisa mati bersama dengan cintanya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum malaikat maut datang menjemput.

Selagi terbaring, benaknya kembali memutar kenangan-kenangan indah yang dilalui bersama dengan Taekwoon. Memikirkannya saja membuat senyuman terlukis dibibirnya. Namun bayang-bayang itu terganggu ketika ia merasakan dorongan untuk memuntahkan sesuatu.

Kini 5 petal secara bersamaan termuntahkan dari mulutnya. Sanghyuk tahu betul apa artinya. Kematiannya sudah sangat dekat. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum Han Sanghyuk tinggal lah sebuah nama.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hidupnya menyedihkan juga. Cinta tak terbalas, terserang penyakit mematikan, akan mati seorang diri. Ironis sekali. Sanghyuk hanya bisa menertawakan hal tersebut dengan tawa hambar.

Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain.

Anggota VIXX berhasil menemukannya.

Taekwoon berhasil menemukan keberadaan dirinya.

oOo

Sudah 5 hari berlalu sejak kaburnya Sanghyuk dari rumah dan mereka masih belum mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan sang maknae. Atmosfer di dorm VIXX tampak berat. Tak ada yang bisa tidur nyenyak, semua ikut mencari. Semua mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sanghyuk dan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak, kebanyakan mengenai jika Sanghyuk tak lagi bernapas dalam rentang waktu itu.

Bahkan mereka sampai men- _cancel_ seluruh acara pada minggu itu. Mereka tidak peduli jika hal ini akan membuat reputasi mereka merosot, asalkan Sanghyuk ditemukan.

Mereka sudah melaporkan hal ini pada pihak berwajib, akan tetapi hasilnya nihil juga. Semua orang hampir putus asa, ketika telepon genggam salah satu anggota berbunyi. Milik Taekwoon. Sontak Taekwoon mengangkat.

"Halo?"

"Anu … apa ini dengan Jung Taekwoon, VIXX?"

Taekwoon sedikit bingung dan was-was—takut bilamana yang menelepon merupakan salah satu sasaengnya, namun dia tetap menjawabnya. "Iya, saya sendiri. Ini dengan siapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh memberitahu hal ini, tetapi aku kasihan padanya. Kalian sedang mencari Han Sanghyuk, bukan? Aku tahu dimana dia sekarang. Akan ku kirimkan alamatnya setelah ini."

Telepon pun terputus begitu saja.

Kemudian, semuanya berubah menjadi rusuh. Taekwoon bergegas memberitahu pada Hakyeon mengenai telepon dan alamat yang baru saja dikirim padanya. Mulanya Hakyeon skeptis, namun karena tidak melihat adanya opsi lain, akhirnya ia pun menuruti kemauan Taekwoon untuk mendatangi alamat tersebut.

Perjalanan dari dorm ke alamat tersebut memakan waktu 5 jam. Selagi mobil berjalan, para penghuni di dalamnya tak henti-hentinya merasa cemas. Apakah Sanghyuk masih hidup? Apakah si penelepon mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain berseliweran dalam otak.

Dan ketika mereka berhasil menemukan Sanghyuk, keadaannya benar-benar parah. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna kuning bertebaran di sekitar lantai, kasur, bahkan di tubuh Sanghyuk. Tetesan darah dapat terlihat bersamaan.

Sanghyuk hanya bisa tergolek lemah di ranjang, sesekali terbatuk mengeluarkan beberapa kelopak bunga. Pemandangan itu sungguh menyedihkan. Jaehwan dan Wonshik tak sampai hati melihat dongsaeng mereka menjadi seperti itu, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk keluar. Hakyeon pun begitu, namun niatnya untuk menelepon ambulan agar datang ke tempat mereka berada.

Kini, tersisa Hongbin dan Taekwoon di dalam kamar.

Hongbin menatap Sanghyuk iba. Taekwoon menatap Sanghyuk khawatir.

Di sisi lain, Sanghyuk melengos kecewa. Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi. Ia sudah bisa merasakan ajalnya semakin dekat. Napasnya sudah sangat memburu dan rasanya sangat sakit hanya untuk mengambil oksigen dari udara. Saluran udaranya layaknya tertancap oleh duri-duri tanaman.

Ia bisa merasakan kesadarannya semakin memudar.

Tidak. Sanghyuk berteriak dalam pikirannya.

Tidak, jangan berakhir seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin perasaan ini di cabut. Ia ingin terus memiliki perasaan ini seumur hidup. Kalau sampai operasi itu dilakukan, Sanghyuk tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya bisa hidup.

Kesadarannya makin menghilang.

Hal terakhir yang Sanghyuk ingat hanyalah permintaan maaf tanpa suara milik Hongbin dan wajah Taekwoon yang mencemaskan dirinya.

oOo

Ketika Sanghyuk akhirnya terbangun,

ia tak bisa merasakan apa pun.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Maaf saya bodoh soal menulis romance—apalagi yang berbau angst—jadi akhirnya begini. Gusti, tulisan macam apa ini? *sobs* Tetapi, terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca cerita 2000 kata lebih ini, saya terharu *sungkem* jadi, sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca dan bolehkah saya meminta kritik dan sarannya?


End file.
